


Mosh Pit in My Heart

by Pimp_Heichou



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, JeanMarco - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Bands, Gen, M/M, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimp_Heichou/pseuds/Pimp_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finally gets to meet his favorite band, Sleeping with Sina. Eren has been fond of Levi, the singer, ever since he listened to one of their songs. His obsession with Levi finally brought him and his friends to meet the whole band back stage. After Eren meets Levi, what will happen? Will his life be any different?<br/>Ereri/JeanMarco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosh Pit in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction about Ereri, and there will be more. I need your help, so if you spot any mistakes please tell me. My friend made up the amazing title. More explicit content will be added to later chapters.  
> Thank you friends.

Eren babbled about the upcoming concert to everyone in his old green beater car while he was driving on the desolate highway. From left to right sat Armin, Jean, and Marco in the back seat while Mikasa sat in the passenger seat. They were all decorated in punk clothing and piercings. They haven't ate anything for the past three hours, yet Eren had the energy to run ten miles. "Oh! I can't wait to meet Levi, Hanji, and Erwin! I love Sleeping with Sina!" Eren exclaimed ecclesiastically as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Yes, thank you for exclaiming that for the thousandth time," Jean fumed as he rested his head on Marco's shoulder. "When the fuck are we going to get food?" Jean boomed again as his stomach grumbled like an earth quake. Marco chuckled softly at Jean's rude remark as he put his arm around Jean. "I'm not stopping anytime soon. We have to get there. Only five hours to go, and I don't want to get there late," Eren replied. "Maybe Jean is right. I am also hungry," Armin concurred softly as he put down his book on his lap. "No," Eren said concisely. Nobody said anything else, but the silence was soon broken by Mikasa. "Eren. Pull over now. I have to pull out my tampon," she mumbled with a straight face. Eren didn't reply, and pulled in front of a gas station soon after getting off the highway. "Oh thank fuck," Jean exclaimed as Eren came to a stop in front of a gas pump. "I'm going to get some food now. Want to come, Marco?" Jean asked as Mikasa headed towards the bathroom. "Of course. Want to come with us, Armin?" Marco questioned as he opened the door to let Jean out of the car. "I'd love to, thanks!" Armin exclaimed kindly to Marco as he got out of the car. "Now we can't make out alone, Marco," Jean joked as the heat bared down on them. It was almost the ending of fall, but the weather closly resembled hell. Eren started sweating as he filled the car up with gas, so he leaned on the car and waited for the others to get back. The three of them bought an enormous bag of chips, a soda, and a pack of cigarettes, and four water bottles. They exited the miniature store as Mikasa walked back to the car too. They all packed into the car again as Armin put the two water bottles in front for Mikasa and Eren to drink. Eren finished paying for gas then got back into the car. "It's so fucking hot. Can't you fix the air condition in this shitty car, Eren?" Jean barked as he drank his soda that was already condenstating. " No. I am not a fucking miracle worker, Horse Face," Eren snapped back as he got back onto the high way. "Well fuck you. You should ju-" Jean remarked but then got cut off by Marco. Marco kissed him on the lips to make him stop blabbering. "Oh my fucking god. You're so hot," Jean responded to his boyfriend as he put his arm around him. After the fight cooled down, Armin picked his book back up, Jean cuddled with Marco a little, and Mikasa looked out the window. The silence was broken again, but by another person this time. "Levi is so hot. He's the best singer ever. We get to see them in concert, and back stage. I'm so excited," Eren beamed once again. The rest of the ride there was followed by Jean and Eren fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more if you tell me to make more.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
